Alternative Therapy
by Illumini
Summary: Since Blaze died, Silver has become extremely depressed. When this catches Sonic and Shadow's eyes, can the two come up with a way to make him feel good again? Sonadowilver lemon. YAOI.


**Hey, good people of the interwebs! I decided to take a break from my other fics, to ****put together this little Sondowilver oneshot, which I wrote in the two hours while I was watching The Rock. I just find the three of them so **_**cute**_** together… Sonic, Shadow and Silver, I mean, not Nick Cage, Sean Connery and Ed Harris.**

**Silver: Cute? I'm not cute, I'm sexy!**

**Guys?**

**Sonic: Come here, Silv… *Ties Silver to a chair and gags him***

**Silver: Mmm! Mm-hmm-hmm-mmm! MMM!**

**Shadow: Heh heh heh… Now the fun begins… *Gets out whip***

**Sonic: Kinky… Anyway, Illumini does not own Silver, Shadow or me, and thank God he doesn't… He does own the story though.**

**Thanks, Sonic. Anyway, on with the show! And sorry that the title's so crap, I'll change it if anyone's got a better idea…**

----------

A ray of sunlight pierced the blinds drawn across the window, the rest of the morning sunlight eventually spilling in and illuminating the whole room. Sonic the Hedgehog groaned slightly, squirming in bed before allowing his eyes to finally slide open, blinking a few times to allow his pupils to adjust to the light. He yawned cutely, before turning on his side to face a familiar sight: Shadow. The black hedgehog was still sleeping, though lightly, as he was occasionally mumbling in his slumber. Sonic continued to stare at him for a while before deciding to wake him. Gently, he shook his counterpart, prompting Shadow to groan and roll over, murmuring incoherently. Sonic just sighed, though smirking as a devious idea came to mind. Slowly, he rolled Shadow onto his back, and in one swift move, shifted to straddle ebony's hips. Shadow grunted, still not completely awake, but definitely not asleep, either. Slowly, Sonic leant forward, bringing his lips close to those of Shadow's. He grinned widely as he went to close the gap between the sets of lips. Suddenly, much to Sonic's surprise, Shadow did it for him, leaning upwards to press their lips together. Sonic gasped softly into the kiss, as he had not expected Shadow to be awake, though it was a pleasant surprise nonetheless. Shadow continued to press upwards against Sonic, lapping slightly at azure's lower lip, demanding entrance. Sonic smirked inwardly, noting how even when he was on the bottom, Shadow liked to dominate. He parted his lips, allowing Shadow's tongue to push its way into his maw, the wet muscle running along the insides of his cheeks, before swirling across the roof of the mouth and coming down to Sonic's own tongue. Sonic felt Shadow's tongue prodding at his own, and began to fight back, pushing and twisting against Shadow, savouring his flavour. Shadow began to feel himself being pushed back to his own mouth, and his competitive side kicked in, orally wrestling with Sonic in a battle that neither could hope to win. They could have fought like that forever, but eventually it came to the point where suffocation could become a real possibility, and both pulled away, panting heavily. Shadow looked lovingly into Sonic's eyes and smiled, as he began to caress Sonic's face. "Morning, love." He finally said, breaking the silence. "Breakfast?"

----------

"So that's when I say to him. 'Forensics Department? I thought you sold chilidog's here!"

"Haha!" Shadow laughed, small bits of waffle flying out of his mouth. "Oh man, Sonic, how come I'm never around for there things?"

Sonic shrugged. "You hate reporters, remember?"

"Feh, they're a bunch of nosy assholes as far as I'm concerned." Shadow ranted, stabbing the final chunks of waffle onto his fork and putting it in his mouth. He sat back in his chair, rubbing his now-full belly. "So, did you enjoy that?"

Sonic grinned. "It's your cooking, Shads. How could I not?"

Shadow chuckled. "That's what I liked to hear." He said, slowly getting up from his place, and picking up his empty plate. "Well, I guess I'll start cleaning up…"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "You're such a housewife, Shads…" He drawled playfully.

Shadow glared at him. "Oh, that's rich, a talk in femininity coming from _you_…"

Sonic blushed a crimson almost as deep as Shadow's stripes. "H-Hey! Just give me a go on top, and I'll show you what I can do…" He was sparred further embarrassment by the appearance of a certain snow-furred hedgehog in the kitchen. "Hey Silver!" He beamed, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Yeah…" Silver muttered, walking over to the coffee pot and pouring himself a mug.

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you drink coffee?"

Silver snorted, still staring at the floor. "Ya mum…" He muttered under his breath. Unfortunately for Silver, Shadow heard this, an in a flash Shadow had thrown his against the fridge, nearly drenching Silver in coffee.

"If you _ever_ speak about Maria like that again…"

Sonic was at his boyfriend's side immediately. "Shadow, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that…" He soothed, stroking Shadow's arm as he tried to calm him down. Shadow growled still, but released his hold on Silver. The albino hedgehog shuffled out of the room, muttering quietly.

"Bastard…" Shadow growled, leaning down to pick up the broken shards from the plate that he had dropped when he attacked Silver.

Sonic sighed. "Look, Shads… Go easy on Silver… He doesn't mean to be like that, he's just, well… Depressed.

Shadow scowled. "What's he got to be depressed about? Life's great here!"

"Blaze?" Sonic hinted.

Shadow's ears drooped slightly. "Oh, yeah… That." He murmured. Normally, Shadow wasn't very sympathetic, but when it came to Silver… He kinda guessed him losing Blaze was like himself losing Maria. "I just wish there was a way to stop him being so mopey…"

Sonic chuckled. "You mean, the way I make you feel better?"

Shadow grinned deviously. He knew that Sonic had been joking with that idea, but it certainly was an interesting prospect…

"Hmm… Now that you mention it…" Shadow looked up at Sonic. "What do you think of Silver, Sonic?"

Sonic blushed slightly, caught off guard by the question. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, what do you like most about him?"

"Hmm…?" Sonic thought for a moment. "Well… He certainly is cute… He looks really fluffy… If I wasn't with you, I might've asked him out."

Shadow smirked. "Well, it seems we both think about him that way…" Shadow looked up at the ceiling slyly. "So, what are we gonna do here?"

Sonic looked across to Shadow, as a smirk began to cross his face as well. "I think we both know the answer to that."

----------

Silver sighed as he lay on his bed. It was only 9:30 in the morning, and already he had been tackled by Shadow. He looked around his room, searching for something to cheer himself up. There wasn't much in his small bedroom. There was a bookcase, which just housed a few books on time travel. There wasn't much on his desk either, just a few random bits and pieces, one a picture of him and Blaze. He sighed sadly at the thought of her. Alabaster yawned, splaying himself out on his double bed. Why did he did a double, anyway? It was just him using the bed, unlike Sonic and Shadow. Silver as interrupted as the very same hedgehogs that he had been thinking about entered the room. He sat up, slightly wary of the duo's intentions.

"What do you want?" Silver said glumly, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling slightly, doing his best to seem intimidating.

"We just came to see how you were…" Sonic explained, sitting on the side of the bed. "So… How are you?"

"Fine…" Silver lied, glancing over at Shadow, who was making his way over to the other side of the bed. Silver scooted across towards Sonic a little, he didn't exactly have a great trust for the dark hedgehog after the morning's incident, and others like it.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked, feigning concern, although his smirk gave him away. "You seem awfully tense…" He observed, twisting his body to face Silver as he began to massage his shoulders.

Silver sighed, relaxing a little at Sonic's touch. "I Guess… I'm just trying to sort out a few things since I came here… I still haven't completely adjusted…"

Sonic nodded slowly, as he shot an almost unnoticeable glance towards Shadow. Ebony nodded slightly, the two silently confirming their next move.

"Well… if you like, we could help you take you mind off it for a bit…" Sonic said slyly, as he and Shadow began to shift towards Silver.

Silver stared at him curiously. "And how, exactly, are you going to do that?"

"Like this…" Sonic whispered, as he leant in and pressed his lips to Silver. Ivory's eyes went wide as Sonic kissed him, he certainly hadn't been expecting this! Strangely, though, it wasn't a wholly unpleasant experience. Sonic's lips had a certain addictive taste to them. An utterly delicious flavour, that Silver couldn't resist, no matter how loud his mind was screaming how wrong the situation was.

Sonic, on the other hand, was simply enjoying the smoothness of Silver's lips. It was a pure, innocent feel, far different from what he was used to with Shadow. It aroused him slightly, the thought that he and Shadow would soon be taking that innocence away.

Shadow himself was starting to become jealous of the pair. Although he was the one to suggest this plan in the first place, his alpha male instincts were kicking in, causing him to growl in envy. Not wanting to be left out of the fun, he crawled over to the two lip-locking hedgies, who were now both laying on their sides, and hugged Silver from behind, as he began to massage the albino's abdomen. His left hand ran through the fluffy, white fur on Silver's chest, while his right massaged the belly. Silver shivered slightly in surprise. Shadow snickered, leaning forward to lick at Silver's neck. Silver squeaked, pulling out of his and Sonic's kiss as he gasped. Shadow continued to lick and nip at Shadow's neck, occasionally biting to draw blood, the red liquid staining the albino's fur a bright crimson.

Silver drew away from Sonic, panting heavily. He looked down and blushed, both he and Sonic were becoming aroused, their members both beginning to poke out of their sheaths. Sonic noticed this, reaching over and gripping Silver's cock in his now ungloved hand. Silver tilted his head back and moaned loudly, blushing deeply at the feel of Sonic touching that particular area. Shadow twigged slightly as to what was going on, and reached over Silver, laying his paw over Sonic's stroking hand, and began to pump Silver with him. Silver groaned loudly at he the feeling of the two hedgehog's working him off, shuddering as he felt his release drawing closer. Shadow smirked at Sonic evilly, silently directing their next movie. Sonic agreed silently, and pulled his and Shadow's hand away from Ivory's throbbing member. Silver whimpered at the sudden loss of contact. He gasped, though, as Shadow quickly spun him around to face him, before bringing his lips to Silver's and kissing him hard. Silver moaned, Shadow certainly was more aggressive when it came to this. While the two made out, Sonic reached over to the nightstand to grab a bottle of lube. He twisted off the cap, grinning to himself as he did so, squeezing the clear gel onto his fingers. He placed the hand on Silver's ass, trailing a finger across it towards his entrance…

Silver gasped as he felt Sonic touching him. It was at that moment he realized exactly what was about to happen: Sonic and Shadow were going to have him, whether he liked it or not. He knew that he couldn't overpower both of them, even with his psychokinetic powers. 'Well, might as well try to enjoy myself…' Silver thought, the lust slightly skewing his way of thinking. He gasped and tensed up as he felt Sonic beginning to push his digits into his tight hole, whimpering slightly. Sonic heard this, and began to push slower, not wanting to make Silver uncomfortable. Silver gritted his teeth at the lack of movement, the sensation not feeling as soothing as before. "More…" He whispered, almost inaudibly, but Sonic heard it, and gently kissed his ear before beginning to work his fingers again, slowly inserting a second one. Silver moaned, beginning to find Sonic's actions quite pleasurable, despite the fact he had never done anything like this before. He almost melted as Shadow kissed him again, the feeling was becoming so strong that he thought he might cum right there and then. Shadow saw the look on Silver's face, an expression of pure pleasure, realized he was close. He tapped Sonic gently and winked. Sonic winked back, as he slowly extracted his finger's from Silver's entrance. Silver cried out at the feeling of Sonic leaving him, his feeling of pleasure beginning to subside. He desperately wanted to be filled again, and began to buck his hips against Shadow's a little, trying to heighten the sensation of pleasure once again. Shadow and Sonic both grinned at this, the darker of the two moaning quietly as Silver grinded against his own arousal. Sonic sat up, and took the bottle of lube again, spreading some of the fluid on his erect member. Once he was fully covered in the gel, he lay down again, pressing himself against Silver's back. Silver felt Sonic's member poke his entrance, and he gasped, but pushed himself against Sonic's groin, pushing the head of the member into him slightly. Sonic grinned and pushed the rest of the way in, the lube making the process a lot smoother. Silver cried out in slight pain, Sonic's member was much bigger than his fingers had been. Shadow saw the distress on Silver's face, and began to kiss around Alabaster's muzzle, trying to distract him from the pain. Silver shivered as the pain subsided, and moaned as he felt Shadow begin to stroke his member. Sonic felt Silver loosen up, his signal to start, and began to slowly thrust in and out of Silver. Silver moaned loudly as Sonic did this, the feeling of pleasure returning, although it was far greater than before. Shadow started to plant kisses on Silver's neck, licking at it occasionally, before he began to slide down Silver's body, kissing at his chest, his stomach, his gut, before finally arriving at Silver's groin…

Silver almost screamed in pleasure as he felt Shadow begin to lap at his member. The feel of Sonic thrusting and shadow licking was becoming too much, and Silver could feel his release coming close. He really _did_ scream in pleasure as Sonic's pumping organ hit his prostate, sending a wave of pleasure through Silver's body. Sonic grinned, pleased to have found Silver's weak spot, and began to thrust deeper, harder and faster, hitting Silver's gland over and over. Silver shrieked in ecstasy again as he felt Shadow's tanned muzzle slip over his cock, engulfing in the wet cavern completely. Shadow began to suckle at the pink organ, bobbing his head up and down on the member, running his tongue along the vein. He ducked his head down to the base of it, and pulled back up to suck on the head. Shadow tasted the first few drops of precum emerging from Silver's member, swallowing them eagerly. Shadow moaned inwardly as he began to pump his own cock, causing precum to cover him as well.

Finally, Silver could take no more of it. He let out one final cry of ecstasy, and released into Shadow's mouth. Ebony moaned out as he tasted Silver's juices on his tongue, and gulped it down, savouring the salty flavour. The feel of Silver filling his mouth set Shadow off as well, a few ropes of white semen shooting out of his member, onto the bed. As Silver himself came, his inner walls bit down on Sonic's member, causing Sonic to cry out from the increased tightness. With one final hard, deep thrust, Sonic came, filling Silver with his seed. He pulled his member out of Silver's tailhole, a final spurt of semen squirting out onto it. Silver pulled out of Shadow's mouth as well, the now-flaccid member trailing across his cheek, leaving a small trail of sperm. Shadow sat up and leant over Silver, as he kissed Sonic on the lips. Sonic's eyes shot open in surprise, but he returned the kiss, slipping his tongue into Shadow's mouth to sample Silver's juices. The pair separated, falling back onto the bed, joining Silver in his afterglow.

"That… Was really intense…" Silver panted heavily, his eyes glazed over. He looked at both of the hedgehogs, his lips twisting into the first smile he had given in ages. "Thanks guys…"

"Anytime, Silver, anytime…" Shadow whispered into his ear, as Sonic pulled the cover over the three of them. Even though it was still morning, the three eventually drifted off to sleep, Sonic and Shadow, both holding Silver close.

----------

**Well, that's my first lemon done! Hey, where did those other three get to…**

**Silver: *Stumbles out of closet…* Ah! My ass!**

**HA!**


End file.
